Ashtrays have been used for years by smokers to dispose of unwanted cigarette butts, cigar butts, matches, etc. When ashtrays are not readily available, such as outdoors, may smokers simply throw the discharged cigarettes or cigar at any convenient nearby location. This not only causes an environmental mess but can present a potential danger especially when the discharged object may still be partial lit. The present invention seeks to remedy this problem by providing for a compact ashtray that can be used to store smoking related items having a disposable removable ash tray portion with an internal closable opening all as further detailed in this specification.